Episode 24
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 25|Next Episode -->]] UNCLASSIFIED Length: 2:13:19 Hosts: Alex Kate Mitch Tony Intro: 24 Closing Song: TOP SECRET ---- Content Covered: UNCLASSIFIED *'Electra' *24 *Southpark hitting 200 episodes *Local bands you hate? *Being Bisexual a crime against humanity Other Shit and some Facts: UNCLASSIFIED *Tony loves Night Rider. *Kate won the bet, Drew was the host that died. *Callback to lemon which was episode 26. How could it foreshadow?.... *Tony never heard of London Calling *Alex callback heard of Green Day? *Mitch made out with a girl for Jurassic Park III in one of his made up memories *Kate almost killed family on roadway. Umbrella extended hit dad in the head swerved on wrong side of highway *RA 24 floor of skyscraper of Rock Band Instruments *cback Kate classmate draw yaoi all the time *Alex mom was into the Boston music scene. Funny Stories and Quotes: UNCLASSIFIED Alex *I'm Mitch an Animes and animes. *Things you find new after playing games multiple times? Ask us that 25 episodes from now. *We're you poor or were you Canadian? *We reference that other podcast every episode. *Being gay I didn't get it. What are you sucking dick? *B Cubed gets divided by itself. *You can call bullshit all you want but its not going to pick up. *Reincarnated. *My mom dated a music producer. **Tony - The Who? **Kate - No Tony, not the Who, the Clash. *In the Mummy, why would you steal the eyes of a guy that needs glasses? *What did you feel up? She was 11. An estrogen bubble? *Mitch you should hookup with Matt, Play his dick like a guitar. **Kate - My brother played the dick like a guitar. (callback) Kate *Bcubed is going places. I'm telling you. *I have no ejamucations of sperms. *I don't give a shit what their junk looks like I'll fuck them anyway. **Alex - Except your own, continue. I can't wait to penis that. **Mitch - I like that Kate is gay bashing while being gay. **Kate - Mitch need a vagina? **Alex - I don't want to fuck dudes. **Mitch I don't want to fuck dudes **Alex Why would you limit yourself not to get shit on? **Alex - I don't want to be infected by dick **Alex you best unstraight yourself soldier **Alex - Mitch have sex with me, nothing but men. Waves of men. **Alex- Let's all go fuck a guy if were not on a podcast, it means were gone. *Why you heteros aren't bi? *Angelina Jolie does not have good blowjob lips. *All of the country, all of the trannies, all of the donkey porn (Brazil) *You're from England of course you know about Doctor Who. *I would see why you would like Night Rider if you were a car. *Bury it in "The Vault" *(British people) I thought your teeth were that way due to the food UK people had to eat. *Nelson Teathers fuckery game. *Have any of you tasted poo by accident? Mines was Ass to mouth blindfolded. **Alex - Oh? the only way to do it is on purpose. *I licked smegma and vomit and it was delicious. Mitch *'Bury the podcast. If it releases 1 of us will die. (Drew)' Tony *I'm a Jamaican born in the UK **Alex - That's like calling Kate a woman. *I'm Tony Kate Johnson *We call our game shops Game, bars, pubs. *Mitch you like Blu ray and dick. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 25|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MitchCategory:Tony